a wish come ture?
by Mrs.Malfoy154
Summary: when a man wished to find some one who saved his life, do you believe it could save both their lives?
1. intro

Prologue

When you lose your best friend, your lover, and parents in a war. The memories always become too much. When you can't even go home because it becomes harder to breath, knowing; just knowing your parents will forever be vacant. Being Hermione granger only seems to put more weight on me. I am not able to be myself, someone I was for half my life. I'm never able to go back to the world of magic. Reason being I will be bombarded with too many memories to handle, whether it be of the boys, the war, my younger life. My boys who meant the world to me, and died, died saving the word I had lived in. one I had to leave from after all their hard work. But I couldn't stay any longer; I would die of a broken heart if I did. They were everything to me and more including my mother and father. It was time I left, this is it. I turned and looked at my old apartment and left without another look. And I haven't gone back for a long time.

This is just a summary of what to expect, there's more to come!

-Ana


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

Title:

Author: Ana Fernandez

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Comedy/Drama

All characters and such belong to J.K Rowling. Plot is all mines.

"It's your birthday jean; shouldn't you be getting the day off work?" Ella asked. "No, I'm fine you know I would rather work." Ella smiled, and went back to work quietly. Turning 21 wasn't something I wanted to celebrate. It was just another year I was alive and my boys and parents weren't going to be here for. I haven't celebrated since those dark times I went through. I was no longer the last living golden trio member Hermione Jean Granger. I was just Jean Granger. A well known federal lawyer, known for wining cases no one else could imagine making it in court. There was no magic in my life, no familiar faces from my past. Just me; in another country, living my life.

"You know Jean; I was thinking you and me should go have a nice lunch date. I would feel better knowing I at least got you out for your birthday." El said sending me one of her ecstatic smiles. Something she knew always made me yes, evil mind. So of course I couldn't say no to her sweetness, also being she was my only friend in this life.

"Okay on one condition of course."I said with a small smile, truth being I can't remember how to actually smile. "Ok, what is it?" she asked sending me a look saying it better be good. "I pay for my own food." I said defiantly with a smile. Again as real as it can be. "Bull! It's your birthday I'm paying whether you agree or not, and I will win this argument." She said with a stern look. I sighed in defeat knowing it would be useless to argue and agreed. If only to make her happy, and let her think this would be making my day. When in fact it did nothing. She giggled in excitement and left the room with a cheeky smile saying she would see me at 12 on the dot. I complied with a swift smile and went back to going through my upcoming cases. Honestly people have too many problems in their life, mainly out of stupidity. With a puff I put my head down and just started thinking. This job this life was helping very much with my past, all the work giving me things to be distracted with. I haven't dated; it never seemed to be the right time. But then again with my mind-frame on the past most of the time, it probably never would be. I wasn't under depression now for 3 years. I still feared thing though. No not spider, ghost. But bigger things. What if someone showed up from my past? Then all the sorrow and pain would come back. I'll be back where is started in a dark room wasting away in tears. It hasn't come yet though, and for this I am thankful. I never plan to go back to that world, and no one in this one will ever really know who I am. I promised myself this. No I would hold back for now, it was the better thing to do, if only for me. It doesn't eat at me anymore; there is just this hole in me that will probably never be filled. But this I can live with, if just knowing; hoping. That one day it'll be filled, this hole in me. Then I can eat. For patience is at least one thing that never left me.


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2

Title:

Author: Ana Fernandez

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Comedy/Drama

All characters and such belong to J.K Rowling. Plot is all mines.

"OLIVER WOOD OVER HERE!" "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO WIN THE WORLD CUP?!" "WOOD, WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO NOW?"So much yelling coming from here and there. Nosy reporters that couldn't keep to themselves. Trying to get my attention. But didn't they see? Didn't they understand that I wanted to be left in peace once in awhile? But no of course not for they just wanted a scoop. Something of interest for the tabloids. They didn't care for me; I was just a pawn in the life of famous people. But even with these thoughts swimming through my head I keep a blinding smile. Waving until I'm at a distance where I can apparate from the crowd. "Good for nothing eejits" I mutter putting my bags on my kitchen counter. I was to go to the Americas for a puddlemere world trip and was meant to be packing. But with recent nightmares it seems I would not even have the strength to play. I felt sleep deprived on a daily basis, which is why I was lacking memory now to pack. "Fuck."I say hurrying to my room to pack my belongings. "You know Ollie rushing will only make you forget something" I jumped a good two feet losing my balance and tripping to the ground. I look up and low and behold a famous trademark smirk is in my view. "You know ferret I should put up a ward to determine you won't be able to come into my house." I say getting up and brushing myself off. Malfoy sure can be a pain in the ass when he chooses to be. But then again he's my best mate and plays with me on the team. I'll just let him go … this time.

"Now. Now Ollie. Anyways you need to finish packing. We do leave tomorrow early. Wouldn't want you left behind… or you know maybe it wouldn't be that bad…" he says pretending to think to himself while leaving to the kitchen. "I'll finish soon." I say following him to my counter. I ran my hand through my hair, a habit I gained when I'm nervous or procrastinating. "How about this as my rightful duty of being a good friend I'll help you pack, condition being I can eat these cookies over there on the counter." He says smirking eyeing my Oreos. Bastard I really do like those. But yet I rolled my eyes and told him to take while I headed back to my room. I continue packing putting away the casual clothing. He comes in later with cookies in one hand and milk in the other. Honestly was he child at heart or something? "Enjoying yourself?" I ask chuckling. "Why yes mate I am." He says while sitting and continuing to eat. Fat-ass. "I thought you were meant to help?" I ask with a lifted eye brow. "I am; I'm supervising" he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes but continue. Now where the hell is my lucky under ware? I look around while talking to Malfoy. "So how are you and Luna?" I ask while looking under my bed. Nope. "We're fine, though she doesn't like the idea of this trip for puddlemere. Says two months apart is too long. But I assured her I'll come and visit when possible." I smiled thinking how Luna had changed him for the better. Something I will forever be thankful for. And everyone else he was ever cruel too. "What about you?" he said quietly, seeming to look as if thinking to himself. "I'm fine for now. Love just doesn't seem to be shining on me like it does for you, oh lover boy." I say fluttering my eyelashes to get laughter out of him. He laughed and hit me with a quiddtich magazine I had on the table.

But there was this one thought in my head during the rest of our conversation. After he mentioned love it just popped up again. Nagging me to no end even when Malfoy left to go eat supper with Luna. Whatever happened to that angel that saved me in the war? Would I ever see her again to thank her? She was this one woman, this one time where I felt love could be found in her. Being the way she just radiated it even with the fear and adrenaline that was the war. My wish, if I was ever granted one would be to find her, save her and make her mine. Just for her to be mine would be blissful.


End file.
